ABSTRACT The analysis process that transforms high-throughput raw data into biologically meaningful information can present important challenges to clinical, translational, and basic researchers alike. As part of the Center for Research Informatics (CRI), the University of Chicago Medicine Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCCC) Bioinformatics Core Facility (BiCF) offers services and expertise designed to enable Biological Sciences Division (BSD) investigators to take full advantage of current high-throughput technologies. The Core works closely with the UCCCC Biostatistics Core Facility (BCF) and the Genomics Core Facility (GCF) to coordinate scope and data flows. The major objectives of the Core are: 1) To provide expert analysis services by developing and applying bioinformatics strategies for the analysis of complex genomics, proteomics and genetics data; 2) To provide consultation, training and education to faculty regarding bioinformatics approaches; and 3) To provide grant application support, including fully developing the bioinformatics components of a grant, cost analysis, letters of support, and documenting the availability of tools and expertise to complete the research indicated. The BiCF combines the use of powerful computing resources, advanced analytics tools, and a commitment to security to transform large amounts of raw data into meaningful results. The Core uses the CRI?s high- performance computing cluster and large-scale storage resources, with which complex analytics can be executed in parallel or distributed environments to produce fast data processing rates, improving application performance and cost effectiveness. The BiCF has been a UCCCC Developing Core Facility during the current grant period; based on its robust usage by UCCCC members and the essential role of bioinformatics in cancer research, the BiCF is proposed as a full CCSG Core in this competing renewal application.